


【FF14·于桑】星象（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 给深渊老司机的礼物。*时间线3.5后-4.0之前*双向箭头未捅破





	【FF14·于桑】星象（END）

最先嗅出空气不对盘的是莉瑟。

她刚刚摘下姐姐的面具，脖子上空落落的感觉让她夜里无法安心入睡，帕帕力莫的遗容、桑克瑞德的训诫、雅·修特拉的安慰，以及她未能想清楚的未来像挥不去的黑尾鸥一般盘踞在脑海上空发出凄婉的鸣叫，最后演变成失去帕帕力莫的悲伤挽歌。

这样下去会让帕帕力莫失望的——莉瑟翻身掀开被子穿上外套，打算去沙之家的阳台上透透气。

但她一离开房间就发现难以入眠的人不止自己。于里昂热常坐的那个角落还亮着灯，莉瑟靠着墙角望过去，远远可见精灵垂头写着长长的文章。

“是否有话想对我说？”于里昂热感觉到了莉瑟的视线，向她望了过来，“为何这么晚还未休息？”

“你也是啊。”莉瑟回答，“现在快要四点了吧。”

“我已经很长时间没有个萨雷安送去艾欧泽亚的报告了……本国不定时要求我们提交一些调查的结论，这样才能保持本国对组织在一定程度上的支持。”

“做管家也真不容易啊……”莉瑟咂咂嘴。她提醒精灵记得好好休息、告知对方自己要一个人静一静的时候，出乎预料地得到了于里昂热对另一个人的去向的询问。

“我没有看到他。”莉瑟答道，“他白天就不在沙之家里，最近好像经常在外面忙什么……再说了，这么晚他肯定也会找个地方睡觉的吧。”

“是么。”于里昂热略带遗憾摇了摇头，似乎在否定莉瑟的某个说法又似乎在考虑着别的事情，大厅立刻落入一种无边的沉默中，仿佛莉瑟和精灵相隔了一个时空的墙壁。

莉瑟不想打扰他工作。沙之家的门一关上她便如同从水中爬出来一样舒了口气。

可莉瑟没想到沙之家的露台上也站了一个人。就在两分钟前于里昂热才询问过去向的那一个。

“啊……桑克瑞德？”莉瑟犹豫着向那个垂着头不知在想着什么的男人招呼道，“你在这里啊……我以为你今晚在旅馆过夜呢，刚刚于里昂热才问过你是不是回来了。”

“于里昂热么。”桑克瑞德微微侧过头，“不用告诉他我在这里。”

“为什么？他好像有事找你啊。”夜空的云遮了一半的月色，桑克瑞德的大半张脸也掩在月光眷恋不到的地方，莉瑟只能看得出他在提到于里昂热的时候神情不太自然，起先还没与莉瑟对话、低头思考时的沉静变成了一种无奈。

“没办法，我还有别的工作。回头麻烦你把这个转交给他……这是我在东部林区找到的。”

莉瑟上前去接过桑克瑞德拿来的东西，对着微光一瞧：“魔导机甲的零件？”

“魔导机甲的能源控件，东部林区的战场散落了很多同型号的东西。他在给萨雷安做这次东部林区发生的‘神龙和欧米茄对抗’的后续灾难预警报告，这种控件对他有用。”

“他现在还在沙之家写报告，怎么不亲自拿给他呢？”

桑克瑞德脸上那种无奈加深了。

“我还得去一趟龙堡内陆低地……雅·修特拉告诉我亚历山大机工城完全浮出水面的事故让以前萨雷安殖民地进行大撤退时留下的某个仪器重新运转了，我得去帮他们拆掉。”

莉瑟见桑克瑞德半个身子已经在说话间攀上了露台的栏杆，不由得叫住他：“你现在就动身？天还没亮呢！”

“时间紧迫。”话音未落桑克瑞德就没了影子，留下莉瑟握着那个能源控件不知如何是好。

看起来她是没法继续好好在露台上透气了，拿着桑克瑞德交付的东西不马上转达给于里昂热也不行，她只得返身回到沙之家告知精灵。

“……即使听说我有事找他，也不愿进来和我一谈么。”于里昂热听完莉瑟的话，拍掉能源控件上的草屑和泥土后捏在手上把玩了一会儿，“那就罢了吧……他最近一直非常忙，有一部分工作也是和我配合的。有机会我再找他谈谈好了……”

“他跑得很快，而且也不像是休息过的样子……要不你告诉我你想说的事，下次我见到他就跟他说。”

于里昂热将以太面具和测量仪表等工具在能源控件旁一一摆好，一副马上就要进行检测操作的模样，听得莉瑟这么说便回过头来报之微笑。

“不必了，是我必须亲自向他说明的事。或许你告诉他这一点也不错。”

必须亲自告诉桑克瑞德的事——莉瑟记住了这一点，第二天补足了睡眠后出于让桑克瑞德及时得知这一消息的考虑，她立即给雅·修特拉打去了通讯。

「啊？可是桑克瑞德不在龙堡内陆低地了。」

莉瑟听出雅·修特拉所用的过去式语法，赶紧看了一眼床头的台钟：“他不是凌晨四点多才从沙之家过去吗，不到十二个小时就不在那里了？”

雅·修特拉提起桑克瑞德来的语气显得有点不快：「他把我拜托他去拆掉的仪器核心拆完就走了，说是要跟龙堡高地的猎人寨子碰个头，异端者在闹事。」雅·修特拉顿了顿后又问，「你说凌晨四点钟？那也就是说他根本没睡过觉？」

“哎？”

假设桑克瑞德白天和夜晚都在奔波的话，那从莉瑟见到他到现在至少有一整天没有休息了。

「虽说他以前也这么拼过……但我建议你马上找于里昂热比较好。你告诉于里昂热，桑克瑞德在拆卸宗匠大工房的以太水晶转换仪核心时跟哥布林族发生过冲突，我和西德正在亚历山大机工城的内部，只检测到了他们在知识神水瓶附近交火的信号，我不清楚他本人是不是安好。」

“嗯……”

「还有，按照你说的情况来看，你得敦促于里昂热尽快把那家伙抓回来，否则我真的保不准要发生什么事……」

“哎哎？会发生什么事吗？”

雅·修特拉在通讯珠的对面深吸一口气：「会。」

莉瑟给雅·修特拉如临大敌的语气吓了一跳，急忙又跑去找于里昂热。而后者的情况也不比桑克瑞德好到哪里去，那个能源控件一直摆在精灵的桌上接受检测，正在书写的报告已经增加到了两张超过桌面长度的红莫柯草纸。

听完莉瑟的转告，于里昂热放下羽毛笔双手叠在纸上，左右为难的氛围立即从兜帽下漏了出来。

“我明白了。谢谢你们的关心……”

然后精灵快速收拾好桌面上的文具和仪器，设下防尘的结界，抖抖长袍一副准备回房间的架势。莉瑟吃了一惊：“你不去找他么？”

“我找不到他，在他有意避开我的情况下。在我们说话的间隙，他必定已经完成了龙堡参天高地的事务，转到下一个他认为必须要去的地方。”

“你、你给他发个通讯试试？”

“他不会接的。若他愿意接我的通讯，我也不必这么辗转地向你询问他可能会去哪里。”

听上去已经超级不妙了啊，莉瑟愣住了。但她仔细回想，从她和帕帕力莫回到拂晓血盟、再到自己摘下面具以及大家四散着各自奔忙的这段时日里，她从没听说过桑克瑞德和于里昂热有过争吵。

就连她得知敏菲利亚成为水晶代言人，而于里昂热借暗之战士的水晶力量请敏菲利亚去第一世界调节混沌之后，桑克瑞德也没有对这件事本身向于里昂热发表过任何说法，甚至在于里昂热提出要转交对无影的研究任务时主动留住了精灵。他说出那句邀请时于里昂热万年不摘的护目镜都挡不住的生动表情至今还让莉瑟印象深刻。

那么他们到底发生了什么事……莉瑟左看右看，看不出于里昂热此时此刻的想法。而后者在莉瑟疑惑的注视下翻着储物柜，有些吃力地拖出一个大木箱。

“啊……好久没见这个木箱了。”莉瑟认得这个箱子，它在沙之家还遭到帝国袭击以前放在储物柜外面，能给出外归来的冒险者提供应急的药物。后来拂晓血盟搬到摩杜纳，留在沙之家的冒险者变少而石之家有芙·拉敏打点和照顾伤员，莉瑟便再也没见过这个大木箱。

“我会将它留在这里。今天上午桑克瑞德可能会在回来之前给你或者雅·修特拉发去通讯，如果是你接到了……请不要正面告诉他我在休息。”

莉瑟听得一头雾水，可没等她详细询问，于里昂热就悠悠地走进自己的房间休息去了。莉瑟只得先向雅·修特拉求助于里昂热这番话的真意。

「那家伙真的这么说？那你就照他说的做吧。」

“可、可是，既然于里昂热估计桑克瑞德要回来，就该醒着留下桑克瑞德跟他谈谈呀。”

「你就别管他们了。」雅·修特拉觉得让莉瑟去理解这两个男人之间说不出口伸不出手的纠葛还不如让加雷马帝国占领艾欧泽亚，就算莉瑟正在努力成长，这种事情也不该是她成长中应学的内容，「就照着于里昂热说的去做，少一个字要你好看。」

“我不能直接告诉桑克瑞德吗？”

「绝对不能。那会让事情非常非常难办。」

莉瑟还是搞不明白，但她仍旧等着桑克瑞德来电。桑克瑞德果真如于里昂热所言在上午十点左右发来了通讯，顾左右而言他地打听上次交给精灵的能源控件是否已经在检测。

“是吗……超过一天了没睡的话，也该休息了吧。”

“嗯……他已经去休息了哦。”莉瑟小心地让自己的语气显得不那么刻意，“报告好像还没写完，不过他再不睡觉我就要揍他了。”

桑克瑞德不到两个小时就回到了沙之家。以桑克瑞德现在无法使用魔法和传送的状态来说，莉瑟推断这个男人之前应该就在萨纳兰的某个地方，但她只是遵循雅·修特拉的警告，安安静静地坐在角落里看着男人打开于里昂热留在大厅里的木箱，从中拿出几个小药瓶，给自己的手腕扎上绷带。

“喂……桑克瑞德。”莉瑟观察着男人的动作，估计他身上可能有两到三处简单的外伤，趁着桑克瑞德还在剪绷带的时候开口叫他。

“怎么？”

“我之前听说你在伊修加德揍了一个对你出言不逊的小少爷。”

桑克瑞德停下动作想了想：“你说的是埃马内兰少爷吧？要说揍他也不算，就是……礼尚往来，他往我脸上打的那一拳也不轻。”

“……要是那天……我也揍你了……”

“那天？”桑克瑞德看了莉瑟一下，随即明白过来，“啊啊……要是那天你也动手了，我是不会还手的。你和埃马内兰不同，毕竟是我先做了让你难受的事。”

“我知道你和帕帕力莫是对的。我不怪你……而且我也说了很过分的话。”

“其实我那时候也比较欠考虑。我想你应该更希望自己找得到方向，而不是被我那些话强加什么在身上。”

“哎？”

桑克瑞德若有所思地微微偏着头，双眼落在于里昂热留给书桌的防尘结界上。

“可能我已经习惯用‘大义’来给自己的行动添加充分的理由了。这一切是为了大家、为了艾欧泽亚、为了死去的同志和被牺牲的无辜者的血不白流……这些话说多了反而容易忘记在面对那些无能为力的场面之时，我们只是普通的人类而已。从这个角度来讲……埃马内兰揍我那一下也不完全是白揍。”他停下数秒后又说，“我也只记得帕帕力莫交给我的是多重要的请托，但我忘了……那一瞬间你也是他的朋友。”

“你的意思是说，没有必要用同样的标准要求我？”莉瑟噌地直起腰，手指指向桑克瑞德的右眼，“在你们为了谁、为了什么而做到‘这种程度’以后，突然发现我没必要也能成为这样的人？”

“不是的。”桑克瑞德在衣摆上抹掉自己手心的药粉后推开莉瑟的手指，“我是想告诉你……那一刻你依然像一个正常的人类一样有着充沛的感情，这很好。我不希望我说过的话让你对自己仍然保有直白的感情而惭愧和羞耻……或者抛弃这样的自己。”

“那我当然……”莉瑟骄傲了一瞬，忽然又明白了什么，盯着桑克瑞德的眼神黯淡了下去。

桑克瑞德腾出手朝莉瑟挥了挥示意她靠近，然后拍拍莉瑟金色的发顶。

“别让我好不容易躲开一个，又来一个给我这种脸色看啊。”

“躲开一个？”莉瑟马上收敛起沮丧的表情仰起头，“你果然在躲着于里昂热啊。”

“……啧。你怎么搞的，从哪学来这种诱供的手法？”

“啊啦，我记得我们这群人里面最擅长诱供的不是你吗？”

桑克瑞德呆了一秒，而后吭吭轻笑两声：“你不用在意，这不会影响我们的工作。”

“明明已经影响了吧！你不在于里昂热还醒着的时候回沙之家，于里昂热也联系不到你……这还不叫影响喔？”

“至少最后我们的工作都完成了，过程如何就不要太计较啦。”桑克瑞德大功告成地站起身，将备用的小药瓶揣进腰包里，“我出门了。”

“嗯、好……你还要去哪？不在沙之家睡一会吗？”

“还是东部林区，双蛇党正在尝试突入城墙下面的机甲控制室。”

“我跟你一起去吧！”

“于里昂热没有让你帮他干什么吗？”

“没有！这些天我除了看书也没多少别的事可干，再呆下去我脑子也会乱掉的。我可以帮你的忙，然后你就能早点休息啦。”

桑克瑞德听到最后一句时露出的笑容有些苦涩。

“没关系吗？那里是帕帕力莫他……”

“——没关系！即使会像正常人一样难过——我原本就是正常人嘛——我也会打起精神来的。不能总是让一种单一的感情占领自己啊。”

这下桑克瑞德也没法子了，只能叹着自己是不是抵抗力下降经常给自己挖陷阱，被莉瑟推搡出了沙之家大门。

门一合上，一直等在走廊最里面的于里昂热便走出灯光在墙上投下的阴影，进入大厅替桑克瑞德合上被遗忘的大木箱，捡起没收拾完的绷带碎片。

“……所以，你后悔了吗……桑克瑞德。因为用那样的理由促使我回来，所以后悔……流星明明是要坠落于大地、却意外地被人强加了愿望，是这个意思吗。”

精灵看了看依旧被裹在防尘结界里的报告书，伸出手想要挥去魔法，抬起的手臂却迟迟没有落下。

“既便如此……我依旧遵从自己的愿望。”他拢紧袖口缓步返回房间，企图寻找他还未开始的睡眠。然而精灵和衣而卧，闭上眼睛后降下的黑暗里还能看得到桑克瑞德的背影，那个影子坐在石之家的吧台前，借着芙·拉敏不在的时机自己动手调了两杯酒。

『试试？埃菲米教我的。』他递了一杯给于里昂热，石之家没有旁人在场，这也只能是递给于里昂热的。『致帕帕力莫。』桑克瑞德哑着嗓子说。

『致帕帕力莫。』于里昂热学着他的样子将酒杯举至齐肩的高度，而后在杯沿轻轻抿着。舌头一下子就被用仙人掌茎节和太阳柠檬同时腌泡而出的酸辣味道炸了个酥麻，精灵含着那一小口酒液不敢下咽，却让舌头无可奈何地泡在酒液里反复刺激着味蕾。

『很刺激是不是？』桑克瑞德在杯口上瞥着于里昂热青红交错的脸色咯咯笑了起来，『埃菲米说，这是能让人想起青春的味道哦。』

『什么样的青春……这般辛苦，而又酸涩。』

『比方说我被帕帕力莫教训的时候。那会儿刚到萨雷安啊，老师要是忙起来没空管我，就是帕帕力莫盯着我学习。』

于里昂热接不上话，双手握着的酒杯即使在石之家泛黄的灯光下也遮不掉淡淡的青色。为了保持这种酸苦味，选用的太阳柠檬一定还没熟透吧，于里昂热暗自想。

桑克瑞德好像一点也不介意这种味道，很快就喝完了自己的那一杯。看着于里昂热实在无法享受这种酒味，他便自然地将酒杯拿了过去。

可此时于里昂热已经感觉到脸被酒劲熏得发红。『入口不重，但后劲十足……你还是别喝了。』

『我不想浪费。练习了好几次啊。』

桑克瑞德的语气里开始带上了倔劲，不知是酒上头还是本来就顶着心事在喝。但无论如何，于里昂热很清楚，心里有事的时候喝酒就是这么容易出毛病。他也不是第一次见到桑克瑞德这种状态了。

第二杯见底之后桑克瑞德直接把调酒杯拉到自己面前，一副放弃用玻璃杯的架势瞪大了眼睛俯视着调酒杯里面。于里昂热自知肯定是无法阻止桑克瑞德继续喝完的，只得准备着等会带桑克瑞德去房间，甚至像往常，像桑克瑞德的头发还没有扎成小辫子的时候那样，手上得捏好一个麻痹或是束缚的小咒语以免桑克瑞德孩子似地闹起来。

——头发还没扎成小辫子的时候。

于里昂热有些被酒烫伤的脑子清醒了点。

——桑克瑞德已经不是那个桑克瑞德了；而自己也早已不是那个于里昂热了。在面对光之战士的问候时，他可以承认自己得到朋友的帮助而没有成为一个只执着于“真理”的人了，可以开蛇心的玩笑，可以大方地摘下护目镜了。

他有不会被无影蛊惑的自信，也有将一切引导向同伴所需要的方向的能力了。

但代价呢……于里昂热在桑克瑞德举起调酒杯时袍子下的手不自觉地紧了紧。代价……他证明这些的代价就是失去了向桑克瑞德说出某些话的资格。

或许这便是艾里迪布斯不屑于计较他的背叛的原因也说不定。或许在艾里迪布斯看来，这场背叛只不过证明了他仍然舍弃不掉身为人之心，没有接受调停者的教导、踏上绝对真理之路的资质，和人类无异，和蝼蚁无异。可于里昂热回到这里，坐在这个接纳了他的谎言和谎言所导致之后果的男人身边看着对方揣着心事喝酒，依旧说不出一句来。

他可以不说话，就这样静静地陪着对方——而你是以什么身份在陪他？

他可以说些话，劝阻对方或是聊点什么——而你是以什么身份同他说话？

仿佛以前为了让撒酒泼的桑克瑞德安静才使用的咒语反弹到自己身上一般，于里昂热直到桑克瑞德喝完那些酸辣味的酒为止都一动不动。

『——你去睡觉吧。』桑克瑞德放下调酒杯，将另外两个玻璃杯摆在一起两只手分别拿好，『虽说就喝了一口，不过有助于入睡。』

于里昂热坐在椅子上望了望桑克瑞德的脸色。那是一种喝酒多了的人不发红反而发白的颜色，但从桑克瑞德发音的条理来看，酒的后劲似乎还没能让桑克瑞德跟以前一样退化成十二岁的小孩。

『我替你洗干净它们。』于里昂热回答，『按你现在的状态，我想你一个人就能回房间。』

『那行。』

桑克瑞德干脆地把三个杯子一股脑推给精灵。杯底的酒渣一摇晃就沾湿了精灵的前襟。

男人对着那块沾湿的痕迹眯起右眼，眉毛也跟着纠在眼罩的边上。

以过去的顺序，应该是桑克瑞德先随口道歉，而于里昂热回答没关系。不过眼下桑克瑞德没有履行这道手续的意思，只是伸出手在那块湿迹上擦了一下，而后将手指放在嘴边舔了舔。

『……下次我应该放少一点柠檬，这么淡的味道就跟饮料差不多了。』

于里昂热注视着那根舌头的动作，被桑克瑞德碰过前襟而布料带着酒水黏上皮肤的凉意也阻止不了他注视的目光。

桑克瑞德笑了起来，然后又舔了一次。这一次是直接舔上那块前襟。

精灵防备不及，怀里的玻璃杯磕着金属的调酒杯呯嗙一响，在桑克瑞德从他胸前提起视线时连带着心跳都要炸开，如同半个小时前这种酒的味道在精灵的舌头尖上炸开一样。

『……瑞德……』

『啊对了。』桑克瑞德的右眼仍旧眯得很细，好像要变成一根针戳破什么，却只是在于里昂热的脸上绕了一圈，随后什么事也没发生似地站直起来，『巴埃萨长城变成那样了的话，过不久就会爆发战争吧。』

『……是的。』

『莉瑟的样子也很让人担心，这段时间你要是有空就带着她看看书谈谈话什么的，不然她看起来想通了也还是容易因为想太多而消沉。』

『……好的。』

『不知道什么时候就要宣战，这期间我先去解决一些零碎的事务。』

『明白了。』

『啊——呀，又到了即将上前线的日子了。』桑克瑞德搔着头发，一不留神将束发的绳子扯落下来就顺势甩甩头揉着被箍了一整天的后脑，『你上次给萨雷安发去汇报是什么时候来着？』

『上个季度末。』

『你定个主题，我看看有什么能搭把手的。别冷落哲学家议会太久，他们对你有不少怨言。』

『那就……这次巴埃萨长城的事件吧。』

『行。早点睡。』

于里昂热在自己的床上睁开眼，眼皮就跟被梦中的回忆里、那种仙人掌叶和太阳柠檬混合过的酒泡过般发酸。他就这样穿着自己的长袍和坎肩在床上睡了一段时间，虽说有梦在叨叨让睡眠的效果并不理想，但至少缓和了些一天一夜累积在身体中的疲劳。

他不晓得还徘徊在沙之家外头不愿意回来见自己一面的男人什么时候会倒下来，在那之前得保证自己有足够的精力去迎接。

可是……桑克瑞德真的需要自己去迎接吗？

桑克瑞德已经不再是那个在暗中依赖自己的桑克瑞德了。他会控制自己的思绪，会停止一切可能招致其他人误解的行为，会把全部精力压在探索行星的悲伤的真相之上，会比过去更加不遗余力地给同伴支持。

咬紧牙关、拼尽全力地回到大家身边，为了不再让无法保护重要的人的悲剧上演。

而自己轻而易举地打破了这份努力。

而他又轻而易举地接受了这场破坏。

嘴上晓于里昂热以大义，而实际上是怎么想的呢。

精灵躺在床上翻了个身，忽然觉得自己这身长袍十分碍事。既然醒了就没有必要再强迫自己入睡了……打算重新捡回写报告的思路的精灵决定继续未完成的文稿。

但他的手刚触碰到房间门，通讯珠就咚咚咚地尖叫起来。

于里昂热在接通通讯前一刻，心脏的跳动节奏猛地加速了一下。

「喂喂？于里昂热吗？我是莉瑟啊——你有没有空赶紧过来？桑克瑞德他在巴埃萨长城的机甲控制室里……」

桑克瑞德在巴埃萨长城的机甲控制室里。

他和莉瑟协同马泰奥米和双蛇党的技工师分队在机甲控制室外面努力了将近四个小时才破解了两重门中第一道门的密码。这个控制室的位置比巴埃萨长城上方开战时启动魔导机甲的那几个控制室还要隐秘，根据技工师的推测，里面应该保留了部分没有被动用也未被加雷马帝国转移的魔导机甲启动认证仪。从两道铁门防盗和防爆破的强度来看，可能这个控制室中能调动的魔导机甲比先前伊尔伯德他们盗用的机甲更受帝国兵重视，只是巴埃萨长城陷落后，加雷马帝国并没有余力来回收它们。

桑克瑞德等人突破第一道门后，两支帝国兵队伍就潜入了长城外围。

“看上去是特务小队，这种小队不是来回收机甲的。”桑克瑞德带着莉瑟观察了下敌人的装备后说。

“来破坏掉它们的吗？”

“没错。肯定被下了死命令，即使不择手段也要破坏掉这里的机甲。应该是第一道门上保留有强行突破的警报信号发射器吧。”

“那我们要击退他们还是俘虏？”

桑克瑞德按了一下莉瑟的头。

“不必强求活捉。他们身上肯定带有起爆装置，对控制仪和对人都会造成巨大伤害。我们的目标是击杀敌人，跟双蛇党的枪术士保护好技工师。”

在桑克瑞德和莉瑟分头行动前，桑克瑞德又叮嘱了一句。

“注意安全。”

“交给我吧！帕帕力莫这么努力了，我可不能输给他啊。”

可是那两支特务小队比莉瑟想象的要难对付。他们擅长游击，并未采取抱团进攻的策略，而是在分散后与莉瑟、双蛇军短兵相接，一找到机会就引爆身上带着的装置。

措手不及的枪术士队伍很快就折损了三分之一，形势一度落入下风。考虑到技工师还在破解第二道门，如果刚好在第二道门破开时被特务小队入侵，或者技工师死亡、特务小队用正常方式进入控制室，那么一切就都白费了。

莉瑟大喝着将一个敌人的脑袋砸进地面直至对方断气，还没等找到下一个敌人就听见桑克瑞德在身后高喊着让她回收敌人身上的起爆装置。

“好嘞！”莉瑟一鼓作气翻过敌人的尸体，从尸体的腰间拔下起爆盒拗断两根导线，“是这样吗？”她举起起爆盒给桑克瑞德看。倒不是说她不小心暴露自己的位置，实际上她现在正需要让敌人知道自己的位置。

只有让敌人认识到她的威胁后主动攻过来，她才能更高效率地击退对方。这样非常奏效，两个上钩了的帝国兵立即分别从不同方向跃出树丛朝莉瑟这边砍来。

“只有——这种——水平——？”莉瑟不到两分钟就放翻他们，“我怎么说也是——有不输给姐姐的实力哦。”

“你啊……太得意忘形了啊。”

桑克瑞德让马泰奥米防守在技工师附近，自己向莉瑟靠了过去。那身白色的猎装显然被最初的几次自爆波及到而残破了不少，加上使用短刀割喉的手法难免溅到鲜血，怎么看都让莉瑟觉得桑克瑞德比地上的尸体狼狈得多。

“按照数量来说，我们应该解决大半了。知道怎么拆掉起爆装置以后就好办得多，回头把这些装置和控制室里的东西拿给于里昂热看的话，他肯定很……唔。”

莉瑟被桑克瑞德摇晃的幅度大大吓了一跳。

“你还好吧？”莉瑟紧张地打量着男人，随后在那些溅上去的血迹中找到了一个模模糊糊的伤口，“喂……这个位置……”

“还行。”

“还行是什么回答啊？再深一点的话肠子都会流出来吧！”

“哪有那么夸张……就是不小心漏了一个虫子罢了。”

莉瑟正忙着割开桑克瑞德的衣服长摆来给他堵住伤口止血，听到对方这么说才想起来桑克瑞德至少超过一天没睡，也可能更久。

但她只忙到一半，桑克瑞德就推开她往她身后冲了出去。莉瑟敏锐地反应过来他们身后出现了新的敌人，扔下手里的布条跟上，拳风在桑克瑞德将无铭送进敌人胸膛时往后者的腰间掠了过去。

这次莉瑟扑了个空。

两人同时意识到不好，而那个吊着最后一口气的帝国特务兵已经在这一秒内将起爆装置抛向了机甲控制室的大门。

“马泰奥米！”桑克瑞德甩掉卡在敌人肋骨之间的无铭返身跑向机甲控制室，还没跑到就被起爆装置爆裂的热浪掀翻在地。

“咕……哇啊……”热浪持续了将近十秒才从莉瑟的背后扩散进森林，确认过自己没有被炸伤的莉瑟急急地转向桑克瑞德那边，却发觉她找不到对方的身影。“桑克瑞德？”

“他进机甲控制室了！”马泰奥米回答了莉瑟的疑问。这个驻守在阿马里赛哨塔的副牙士现下也不那么妙，他和技工师小队离爆炸中心太近，缺少装备防护的技工师全都被爆炸掀飞生死不明，也就久经沙场的马泰奥米及时护住了自己的要害，勉强撑着铁壁爬得起身，“糟了……那个家伙……”

“怎么回事、怎么回事？你说桑克瑞德进机甲控制室了？”

“我知道那些帝国兵……的计划了……他们不一定非得进入控制室自爆，而是用第二道门的警报强制启动控制室里的自爆程序。”马泰奥米剧烈地咳嗽着，吐出一口血沫，“可是第二道门开启和爆炸都是同时发生的……门开了，自爆程序也启动了……”

莉瑟用力抠了抠自己的耳朵试图让爆炸带来的轰鸣平复，就在这一刹那她也听见了从控制室里传来的自爆倒计时。

“那门关上了又是怎么搞的！门为什么关上了！”

“他一进去就关上了……”马泰奥米说着说着整个人就开始往地上滑，莉瑟低头一看，这个副牙士的后肩有着和桑克瑞德腹部类似的伤口，“如果不是他进去，我甚至都不知道门已经打开……”

“十二神啊……”

“你快喊他出来……这个控制室的东西我们可以不要，但我们不能再让你们往……唔……里面填了……”

但莉瑟只喊了一次桑克瑞德的名字就闭上了嘴。

她在喊出那个名字的时候就明白了，那一天桑克瑞德也是用这样的心情将自己从巴埃萨长城上面拦下来的。

“我知道他会怎么做。”——并且那是唯一的选择。莉瑟将双手抵在铁门上，听着里面一秒一秒的倒计时以及在冰冷的倒计时中隐隐约约的键盘敲击声，用沙哑得不像话的声音说，“马泰奥米……还站得起来吗？我们得马上撤离这里。”

“你要抛弃……”

“我要去看看技工师们还有多少活着。他们需要抢救。”莉瑟强调着“抢救”两个字，“我相信他在里面能解决自爆的问题，然后我们需要新的技工师来打开这道门……就算……就算失败了，我们也不能在外面干等着被炸死。他不是为了这个结果才把自己关在里面的。”

然后莉瑟在搬运重伤的技工师时，呼叫了于里昂热的通讯珠。

于里昂热赶到的时候，门内侧的倒计时已经停止。控制室的自爆没有发生，而新的技工师和嘉恩派出的幻术师也赶到了现场。

“……你……判断得很准确。”

于里昂热在现场环视一周，目光停在接受幻术师治疗的莉瑟身上。

莉瑟没有对精灵的夸奖表现出喜悦，而是虚脱似地耷拉着肩膀。

“情况就是这样……我觉得你再不来，要跟他说的话可能就没机会了。”

“……的确是很准确的判断。”

“你还真是镇定，有时候我在想啊，你们两个这种镇定和判断速度真的是人类吗。人类不是就该稍微动摇一下吗？稍微动摇一下没有人会笑你们的啊。”

于里昂热抖抖袖子不予作答，转身朝控制室的铁门走去。莉瑟在他身后还想补充点什么言语，可她很快就发现精灵的脚步快得迫使她相信她的声音已经传达不到那边了。

她望着于里昂热向技工师提出协助的请求，望着铁门哐哧哐哧地发出刺耳金属音不情愿地打开，随后是精灵不听技工师劝阻大步迈进控制室的身影。

接下去的时间莉瑟就像被泡进酒缸里一样迷迷糊糊地渡过。幻术师建议她留在格里达尼亚休息，给了她安神的药茶。莉瑟在服用药茶之前追问着幻术师桑克瑞德的情况，否则她没法放心。

“嘉恩大人安排了优秀的医者去抢救。”幻术师回答，“我听说里面的仪器被他强行破坏了，控制室内部发生过局部的爆炸。实在很危险……”

马泰奥米就在抢救室隔壁包扎，见莉瑟坐立不安的样子便忍着痛安慰道：“大元灵会保佑他的。控制室的核心程序保留下来了，说明内部的爆炸规模不大。”

“你看到于里昂热了吗？”

“他好像就在抢救室外面。”马泰奥米说，“技工师队伍折损了两个人……不过其他的都没有生命危险。要是再慢一点就不会这么好运气了，谢谢你。”

“我没做什么……”

马泰奥米的伤口在后肩，于是副牙士不得不龇牙咧嘴地趴在床上：“虽然那个过程很痛苦，但你也是他们的救命恩人，你可以为此而挺起胸膛……我们不是要把桑克瑞德和他们的命放在同一个天平上，而是……相信他，然后用有价值的结果来回报。”

“是这样吗？”莉瑟抱着膝盖，“那天他想要提醒我的事情，是这么简单的吗？”

“当然每个人的答案是不一样的。”马泰奥米说着，被医师强烈要求喝掉药茶。

莉瑟捧着医师塞给她的药茶，挪着步子走到门口往外探了个头，就看见于里昂热木桩似地伫立在抢救室外。

“喂，于里昂热。”

于里昂热慢慢地转过脸来。他还是戴着那副比普通的琥珀还要深色的护目镜，深到莉瑟一度怀疑那副镜片的材质其实是萨纳兰地底下的黏土。

“休息会吧，莉瑟。”于里昂热低声说。

“情况怎么样？”

“还不清楚。他们正在努力……而我没有可以插手的地方。”

“有啊。你不是还有话要对他说吗？”

“他未必想要听我说。否则他也不会这么……”于里昂热做了个手势，“义无反顾。”

莉瑟记起雅·修特拉说的，如果他们两个没有好好谈话就会发生麻烦的事情。

雅·修特拉指的大概就是这种情况吧。

仔细回想起来，于里昂热是有话要告诉桑克瑞德，而桑克瑞德也总是说着要带这个带那个回去给精灵。但为什么总是避着不见面呢？甚至刻意营造出于里昂热休息的样子桑克瑞德才会在沙之家露面。

明明很清楚另一个人什么时候回来和为什么回来，明明很清楚另一个人在哪里等着和为什么等着，还要拐弯抹角地问，莉瑟，你知道桑克瑞德现在在哪里吗？莉瑟，上次麻烦你转交的东西已经给于里昂热了吗？

啊啊，真是麻烦死了。莉瑟的耳边响起雅·修特拉的抱怨。

“我想起来一件事。”她手里的茶杯险些被捏碎，“在爆炸之前，桑克瑞德说了句话。”

于里昂热的头本来转回了抢救室的方向，又朝莉瑟这边拧了过来。

“嗯？”

“……感兴趣就不要假装自己不感兴趣好不好。”莉瑟扯着嘴角，“他说啊，要是给你看到控制室里的东西，你一定会很高兴的。”

“……”

“所以他才那么想阻止控制室自爆吧。其实如果他留在外面跟我们一起转移伤员的话他的伤情就不会这么糟糕了。”

“他不会用这么自私的想法来指挥自己的行动。最大限度保存控制室完好最终受益的是大国防联军，能让我们在今后的战斗中保持足够的情报距离。”

莉瑟歪着头：“为什么不能有这种自私的想法？为什么这是自私的？”

“桑克瑞德从不会把私事提高到公事以上。”

“就在那一下，可能会死的那一下，稍微有那么一点也不行吗？”

“不行。”

“于里昂热，你很过分诶。”莉瑟气愤地指着他，“如果你说的是真的，那桑克瑞德也很过分。”

“很遗憾……你所知道的那个人就是这样。我想你不久前刚刚体会过。”

“……很过分。”

“抱歉。”

于里昂热不再看她，落入沉默的侧脸显得冷酷无情。很快莉瑟连那道侧脸也看不到了，精灵将它藏进了兜帽里。

“那么我去睡觉了。要是情况不好你一定得过来叫醒我，我可是按着他超级过分的要求去保存自己体力的，为了你们下一次过分的行动。”莉瑟赌气喝完药茶，感到安神的药效正在体内流转，被战斗激发的以太也渐渐冷却。回头一定要跟阿莉塞告状，莉瑟暗忖，随后又冲着于里昂热说，“我的面具已经摘下来了，你什么时候能再摘一次？”

“到是时候的时候。”

“那是什么时候？桑克瑞德死了的时候？”

莉瑟气呼呼地摔下这句话回到自己的病床边，马泰奥米正捂着枕头笑得肩膀发痛。

“星辰会告诉我那是什么时候。”于里昂热垂着手臂，在莉瑟和马泰奥米恢复体力和伤口用的病房传出鼻鼾声，又被抢救室中医者焦急和忙乱的响动覆盖过去时，精灵死死地盯着那扇把两人隔开了的门，“星辰必将重新闪耀。”

莉瑟这一觉睡得安安稳稳，梦中她又回到和帕帕力莫一起在黑衣森林里挑战魔界花的场景，魔界花的唾液吐了她一身。她气恼地在水坑里打滚，帕帕力莫笑得上气不接下气。

“桑克瑞德不会过来的。”帕帕力莫笑完后说，“他还没完成我拜托他的事呢。”

“啊啊？是什么事？”

但是她还没能听到帕帕力莫的回答就给马泰奥米推醒了。

“隔壁已经安静了。”马泰奥米说，“出来的医者跟我说他的命保下来了。”

莉瑟一个蹬腿就从病床上弹起来，三步两步跑到隔壁。于里昂热正要在桑克瑞德的病床边坐下，对她闹出的响动摇了摇头。

“情况怎么样？”莉瑟瞥了一眼那张苍白的脸，担心地在桑克瑞德左眼的绷带上多看了一会儿。

“暂时没事了。”精灵答道，掖了掖被角，“额头、腰腹和腿上都有伤口，比较麻烦的是血流得有些多……以及自身以太本就流通不畅，降低了治疗效果。所以抢救所耗费的时间长了一点。”

“因为他没有好好睡过觉吧。”

“就医者的诊断来看，确实如此。所以只能等他恢复好体力，随后才是自身修补创口……用的药和治疗方案都以补充大量缺失的以太为主。”

“那大概什么时候会醒呢？能醒来的话就没事了。”

“可能要一点时间。”

于里昂热第二次掖了下被角。这个动作显得很是多余，仿佛他除了这么做以外双手就找不到地方放了。莉瑟总觉得于里昂热想要碰一碰桑克瑞德，却只是逡巡于被褥的界限之外。

“那你要在这里等么？”

这次于里昂热不吭声。莉瑟站在原地几秒钟，被心底一股无名的暴躁点燃了脑袋和脚跟，当于里昂热第三次神经质地掖被角时一个箭步跨上去隔着精灵长袍的袖子捏住了后者的手腕。

“莉瑟？”

“碰一下他啊。你不是很想这么做吗。”莉瑟不由分说地将于里昂热的手往桑克瑞德闭合的眼睛上放，“呐？他又不会吃了你。”

于里昂热的手指被针扎了似地一缩，可莉瑟还是用力按着他。

“你要是告诉我你给萨雷安的报告还没写完，不能在这里陪他，那我一定会向嘉恩大人请愿让大元灵诅咒你。”

“……大元灵从不轻易诅咒他人。”

“真是够了。你到底要不要在这里等他？”

于里昂热低下头看着桑克瑞德没有被绷带包裹起来的另外半张脸，眼皮沉重地合起又沉重地张开，随后紧绷的手腕松懈下来，掌心覆上那半张脸。

这样是不是就算妥协了，莉瑟这才放开精灵的手腕后退一步。

“我失言了，不过我不会道歉的。”她冷淡地对着于里昂热的后脑勺说，“我在睡觉的时候帕帕力莫告诉我桑克瑞德还有事没完成所以不会死。我觉得这种程度的‘正义的理由’已经够了，剩下的空间应该留给‘私人的理由’。”

“……莉瑟，有些会讲道理了。”

“我也不是一直没有脑子的呀。我去控制室那边看看，桑克瑞德就拜托你照顾了。”

重归独处的于里昂热感觉到掌心下方的眼球在颤抖而稍微挪开了点，仔细观察过后估计桑克瑞德只是在做梦，忍不住又放任手掌多停留了几分钟。

“你会在那里与他们对话吗，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热轻声问着，“他们会向你索要留在这边的理由，而你会向他们报以实情吗？”

明知故问。于里昂热知道他不可能对“那一边”的存在撒谎。桑克瑞德的意识现在应该停留在无法筑起防御的地方，而那个地方是物质界与以太界，乃至灵魂归处、意识落入的交界，守在那里的札尔神将弯曲的剑悬在灵魂的头顶，忏悔之泪在脚下汇集。但桑克瑞德不是纳尔札尔的信徒。他连平常口癖的十二神在上都未必明指哪一个，最多在对应的场合里像挑选一朵颜色合适的花送人那样挑出一个合适的神挂在嘴边，比方说一定会拿沙利亚克神来跟于里昂热对话。他断然不会对札尔神坦诚，札尔神便也不会将来生的财富赏赐给他。

桑克瑞德的来生需要财富么？可能需要吧。于里昂热的手移到桑克瑞德的脖颈边，刻下刺青的皮肤比其他部位来得粗糙了一丁点。因为来生的桑克瑞德不可能再是贤人了，而他此生才经历过食不果腹衣不蔽体的童年，也许他是需要这笔财富的。

——那又怎么样，让我为此改信札尔教么。

于里昂热一再确认此刻桑克瑞德确实还在沉睡，可这不妨碍他耳边那种漫不经心的声音往脑子里钻。

——还是说，你打从心里认为我真的要死了，不得不为了来生改信札尔教呢。

——原来你是这么看待我的啊，啧啧。

“我以为在濒死之时对来生许愿，与你所说的‘人之常情’相符合。”

——好像是哦。那天你果然在偷听，居然还是不愿意出来说实话啊。

“……等你醒来。”于里昂热将手伸进薄被底下隔着绷带握住那只手，“醒来了我们再好好谈一谈。”

——你现在说也可以。

“不行。我需要的是……‘你本人’愿意听我说，而非……我自己一番想象，以为你真的在听。”

那股幻想中的声音啧啧地表示不满，但还是沉寂下去。于是病房里又回到了只有于里昂热看着桑克瑞德的状态，除了后者为了抵御感染渐渐升高体温而变得略微沉重的呼吸，以及窗口微风拂动布帘的啪唦声以外，没有任何存在继续说话。

不正常的高热一直持续到夜幕降下，而后月升月落，拂晓来临。负责看护的医者嘱咐于里昂热要防止桑克瑞德恢复痛觉时可能挣扎而扯动伤口，在药方中增加了控制温度和镇定的术式。

“你好像已经习惯了。”医者在观察于里昂热按住桑克瑞德手臂的动作后做出结论，“他经常这样吗？”

“工作性质所迫……经历过几次。”

“习惯了就是习惯了。做医生的可不喜欢病人或者陪护绕着弯子说话。”医者笑笑，把寂静还给于里昂热。

精灵等医者完全离开房间和走廊，做了个深呼吸后伏下肩膀，额头抵在桑克瑞德的枕头旁，感受对方的体温逐渐平缓、不再陡然拔高，胸口的起伏也不再剧烈到让人怀疑肋骨都要撑破皮肉的程度。

他就保持这个给肩膀和脊椎带来额外负担的姿势直到耳旁再次响起桑克瑞德的声音。那声音如同被刀切过一样难听。

于里昂热侧过脸，恰好和同样侧过来的那只右眼对上视线。

“……要水吗？”

对方点头的幅度微小得难以辨认。于里昂热想了想便在水中加了些晒干的黄杏和肉豆蔻混合的粉末。

“你现在还不能马上坐起来。没有恢复意识之前，伤口愈合速度慢得能让时间之神不耐烦。”

桑克瑞德的眼珠往头顶的方向翻上去一半，虽然不明显但于里昂热还是读出了对方眼神里的嘲讽。

“我觉得你没有资格嘲讽我。”于里昂热语调平平，摇匀杯里的水，“你眼下要考虑的是愿不愿意喝这杯水。”

那只眼球又翻了回来。起先那目光还充满不解，闪烁了几下后慢慢化开。在于里昂热俯下身时，就如那天桑克瑞德自己对精灵做类似事情之时一样，迅速眯成一根尖锐的针。

桑克瑞德平静地接受了精灵渡过来的水。接吻技巧即使身体虚弱无力也没有被冷落，有那么一瞬间于里昂热以为自己的舌头会被这个男人咬掉吞入腹中，让他再也没法用这根舌头说出缺乏情感的话语来隐瞒真实。

精灵直起腰而桑克瑞德眼里的针依旧保持锋利。

“这是什么意思？”得到水的滋润后男人终于可以说话了，“觉得那天我吃掉了你一块肉，打算让我还给你？”

“啊啊，是的。那块肉可真珍贵啊……离心脏太近了。”

“那你啃的地方不对。”桑克瑞德艰难地抬起手臂指了指自己心脏的位置，“你应该咬这。”

于里昂热俯视着对方，捉开那条手臂将其塞回被子里，又用指腹拭掉桑克瑞德嘴边的水迹。他在桑克瑞德即使偏过头也无法躲开时发觉自己的高度和手臂的长度能在肢体语言上很轻易地夺回与这个人对话的主动权，下次可以在桑克瑞德正常地站在自己面前时再试试看。

“但你那天用的不是它。它在更深的地方……我无法确定你是否愿意让我碰到它。”

桑克瑞德的眉毛又拧得紧巴巴的了。

“理由？我让你碰到它的理由是什么，是报告书吗，还是委托？或者艾里迪布斯又来——”

“是我希望碰到它。”于里昂热抢在桑克瑞德完全藏进言语背后之前打断道，“是‘我希望’、‘我想’……任何一个你曾经告诉莉瑟、表达人类会保有的正常感情和愿望的词。你认为哪个词合适……我便用它来回答你，跟萨雷安会不会催我交报告、有没有新的魔导机甲在等着发掘、艾里迪布斯在不在酝酿和施行别的计谋没有关系。”

“……哦。”桑克瑞德藏不进去了，有些局促地在被子里缩了缩，像个被大人识破想在睡觉前再吃一颗糖的孩子，“跟你觉得自己没资格回来有关系？”

“……”

“瞧瞧，我说对了吧。”

“你说对了。”于里昂热抱起手臂，“可你也没有说实话，所以我需要找你谈一谈，而你却跑开了，无论如何我也找不到你。”

“我说什么了？”

“你说你要弄清楚这个星球的悲伤究竟为何物。”

“那不是实话吗？”

“那是实话。但你没有说自己的实话。”

“啊啊……真是难懂。”

于里昂热不再抱着手臂了。他摘掉护目镜，将手臂撑在对方的头侧，无限压低自己和桑克瑞德的距离，直到桑克瑞德左右都没法转动头部，唯有直视上方，琥珀色的眼睛里倒映进浅金色。

“为了海德林和敏菲利亚留下的愿望，你需要我的协助——这是你告诉我的。”

“对啊。”

“那你呢，桑克瑞德。撇开这些理由之后……你是否还需要我？”

“……假装自己变得大胆了又靠得这么近，但是你还是很害怕啊，于里昂热。”

“是的。”

“即便我用那些理由留你下来，即便你已经变成一个会跟人开玩笑、不那么无趣的家伙，还是在害怕啊。”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“因为留我下来的是‘你’。不是其他什么人，不是雅·修特拉，也不是阿尔菲诺大人或者阿莉塞大人。留我下来的是我所欺骗过的‘你’，是在所有骗局成功后、最终在敏菲利亚面前露出那种表情的‘桑克瑞德’。这样的桑克瑞德不告诉我实情，那我该拿你怎么办……”

“我说出来的话，你就不会总是用那种欠了我好多好多钱的眼神看我了吗？”

“……”

“瞧瞧瞧瞧。”桑克瑞德叹了口气，一股血腥混着药味立刻在两人之间弥漫开来，“我连让你喝酒，想让你喝醉的机会都没有。”

“……在兜圈子。”

“是啊。”

“怎么办呢。”

桑克瑞德的眼珠子第二次翻了上去。

“做一次？”

“你现在不能做那种事。”

“那好吧。”薄被下手臂上的绷带摩擦着被单发出沙沙轻响，在于里昂热出声前，桑克瑞德抽出手臂按上精灵的后脑将之压下，压进一个能让人连血的味道都能随性享受的吻中。

“……这样足够回答你吗？”

于里昂热哑口半晌，舔了下自己的嘴唇：“不够。”

“那怎么办啊，好不容易你才到这里，舍得摘掉那副该死的护目镜。”

“赶快好起来。”于里昂热撩开薄被，指了指桑克瑞德有点渗血的腹部，“这里用力过猛了。”

“别掀开，冷。”桑克瑞德扭动着抗议，被精灵硬是按了回去。

“我不希望再有下次了。”

“为了我们没完成的探索？”

“为了我。”

桑克瑞德“啊……好麻烦啊”地装作头疼的样子：“找到窍门就开始给我下套了。”

“桑克瑞德。”

“嗯？”

“负责行动的身体和负责思考的大脑是不能分开的。”

“嗯。”

“要结合。”

“……哈？”

于里昂热整整自己的长袍，重新在床边坐下。

“等你完全康复以后。可能还得磨合……”

“喂喂，你刚才说了什么很奇怪的话吧？”

“是啊。发自真诚，否则我们这样就是在浪费时间。你知道我不喜欢……浪费时间。”

他到底给这个男人掖了几次被角连自己都记不清了。但他现在并未觉得自己的双手找不到地方放，而是还没有等到合适的机会。他又看了看床头的钟，觉得可能得提前找医者过来给桑克瑞德再检查一次，不过那最好等桑克瑞德不是昏迷而是正常入睡之后。

于里昂热伸手揉了揉桑克瑞德的头发，“睡一会吧。睡够了你才有更多的精力来跟我探讨这些问题。”

桑克瑞德显得很不服气，但眼皮已经撑不住地打起了架。失血和以太流失造成的影响仍然在妨碍伤口恢复，他很清楚此时需要的是充足的睡眠。

不好好睡觉的话，不管能不能跟于里昂热说清楚那些事，他都很难有体力再去上演一次横跨整个艾欧泽亚的捉迷藏了。

他顺从地迎合精灵慢慢盖住自己右眼的手掌，鼻尖在那些持笔的硬茧上磨蹭了一会儿。

“于里昂热。”

“嗯？”

“留下来吧，我需要你留下来。”

“……好。”

“其他的事情……那是你的本性，你如果没有那种本性……你也不是你了。甚至连正常人都不是吧。”

“……”

“所以你没有必要为了愧疚而愧疚。不过我也忘了……你想留下来吗？撇开那些理由之后……‘你’想留下来吗……”

于里昂热感到掌心下面的眼睛正在闭合，问话的声音也没法再突破薄被的阻隔，带着满是睡意的气音。

“等你这一觉睡醒了。”于里昂热凑近过去耳语道，“我会祈求梅恩菲尼加持，向你说出最圆满的答案。”

END.


End file.
